What should of happen in Terra
by k-samurai-girl
Summary: hmm, what should of happen in Terra? a one shot


Title: What should of happen in 'Tarra'  
  
Author: poetgirl123  
  
Little song-fic. I made it up.  
  
"Tarra!" Beastboy screams as he follows Tarra outside titan's tower. All was left was her butterfly hair clip,  
  
"I'm sorry Beastboy," Robin came from behind, "I didn't know it was a secret,"  
  
"Ya," Beastboy grabbed a rock and made it skip. He thought for a moment and stood up. He transphormed himself into a bird, and flew away.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" Robin yelled out,  
  
"To look for Tarra!"  
  
In the middle of the desert, Terra was running. Beastboy stopped, and transphormed back into himself looking around, "Terra!" he yells, "I'm sorry! I swear! I didn't tell!" Beastboy looked around, confused. Tears started to come from his eyes as he thought about her. He started running.  
  
Thinkin of you. is  
Just makin the moments sad for me.  
As I thought about all we did.  
I can't help to think about you.  
  
Beastboy thought about how Terra was like, how she was one of the first few people outside titan's tower that thought he was funny. Just thinking about it made Beastboy smile a little. Him and Terra made faces at each other and laughed about it. All that happens when Terra was around made Beastboy feel soft inside  
  
"TERRA!"  
  
I love you more then ever.  
I wish our moments had last forever.  
How can you leave just like that?  
Knowing how much I cared for you.  
  
As Beastboy ran, he saw Terra out in the distance running, "TERRA!"  
  
Please don't run no more  
I'm already sore  
Just for look-in for you.  
Cause you. you are my true love.  
  
"Terra please, please stop running!"  
  
I wanna let you know.  
  
"I LOVE YOU!"  
  
Terra, notice Beastboy running after her  
  
Please stop running from me.  
Now that you know  
How much you mean to me.  
  
"Terra please!" more tears came from Beastboys eyes. He wanted to turn into a cheetah to catch up to her, but he didn't have the energy to do so.  
  
Tears also came from Terra's eyes. She made a rock go up, but just too early, she trip on it. Beastboy was finally able to catch up.  
  
"Terra, you alright?" Terra turned her face towards Beastboy, she started crying more,  
  
I know that you are the best...  
Better then all the rest  
Cause your one of a kind  
And.  
I wish you were mine.  
  
"Beastboy, why?" Terra cries as she backs away from him,  
  
"I swear, I didn't tell, Robin took a guess. He just notice," Beastboy studied her face. Seeing the tears coming from Terra just started making him cry, "Please, don't cry." He placed a hand on her shoulder,  
  
"I'm just confused."  
  
"Why? You don't need to be."  
  
"Slade told me you wouldn't keep the secret. He said you'll abandon me just like everyone else."  
  
"But why would we? You're like my best friend and. I love you."  
  
Please don't be sad no more.  
I'm here for you always  
  
"Beastboy, I met a lot of people on my trip around the world. Boys say they love me, and it turns out they were using me. I don't want that to happen again."  
  
"What are the chances with me?"  
  
"It happened more then seven times. they say the same thing you just did, if it happens again, I wouldn't know what to do."  
  
"I promise, it won't happen with me."  
  
Terra stared at Beastboys face. It was a look of concern, "You promise?"  
  
"I promise." He held his palm in the air,  
  
"You truly swear?"  
  
"Yes." Terra stared at Beastboys hand. She put placed her hand on it. They weaved there hands together as they stared at each other's faces  
  
But now that I know.  
Please don't let this end,  
You're my true love  
I don't wanna let you go,  
I just wanna follow you  
To prove how much you mean to me.  
  
"I'm sorry Beastboy," she took her hand back to herself, stood up and took a few steps back. Beastboy stood up,  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Terra didn't answer; she brought a rock up to her hand and squeezed it. She walked up to Beastboy, "Here," she handed Beastboy the rock. "Use this to remember me by." Terra ran, she lifted a big chunk or rock in the air and jump on it. She floated away as Beastboy watch.  
  
I'm sorry you're gone.  
I just wish you were here once more  
Just to let you see  
That you're more then just a friend to me.  
You're my one true love.  
  
"Someday," Terra thought, "I'll come back."  
  
And I wish you were here with me  
  
Beastboy looked at what Terra handed him. It was a rock shaped as the letter T. 


End file.
